


show me how to be whole again

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam surprises Harry at school when he comes home from the Army</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me how to be whole again

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about the army so there may be a few inaccuracies in here but i didn't really mention much so maybe not?  
> this is short and kind of shitty. but i'm trying to get back into writing so.
> 
> title and slight inspiration from Linkin Park - Castle Of Glass

Harry meets Liam when he's in tenth grade, three weeks away from being sixteen. Liam's a Senior, seventeen years old, and incredibly fit. He's also popular, on almost every sports team their small school offers (track, basketball, and soccer) and the sweetest boy anyone's ever met.

They meet at a party and hit it off instantly, exchanging numbers and continuing to talk. Then they start hanging out at school and suddenly they're inseparable and _boyfriends_. Harry remembers their first date like it was yesterday. 

It was nothing extravagant or fancy, Liam just picked Harry up in his shitty old truck and they drove around talking, laughing, and singing for three hours. Harry had eventually scooted over to the middle seat and spent most of the ride with Liams arm around his shoulders.  

Harry still thinks about it every night, especially the one's he doesn't get to talk to Liam. By the time Liam was 18 Harry was getting ready to start the eleventh grade, and Liam was preparing to join the Army. Liam told him multiple times that he would understand if Harry wanted to break up and find someone else that could be there with him, but Liam is _it_ for Harry, and just knowing that Liam is his and he is Liams makes everything worth it. 

\- x -

It's two years later and Harry's been on edge for almost a month now. He hasn't seen Liam since he left other than short Skype calls once a month, if he's lucky. They talk on the phone at least once a week, but it's not really enough. 

He going to be told when he comes home, which will be for good, any time now, and Harry misses him but they haven't talked in two and a half weeks, which he can't say doesn't terrify him. Karen says she hasn't talked to him either, and that only makes it worse.

He wants Liam here when he graduates in two weeks and he wants him to told his hand when he goes to get his first tattoo in three weeks. He wants to cuddle with him and kiss him and just be with him, but this is what Liam wanted to do and Harry supports him and admires him fully for it. It's just  _hard_.

\- x -

"Alright, just one more thing then you can talk among yourselves for the last fifteen minutes of class," Mr.Davidson says, getting a cheer in return. "I actually have someone here to speak to you guys." He nods towards the door of the class, and people lazily turn their attention to the back of the room. 

Harry continues to doodle in his notebook, until he hears a few gasps and Zayn smacks him in the arm and hisses _"Harry!"_ He looks up with a frown, because Zayn made him skid the pen across the page and now theirs a line coming out his piggies eyeball. Zayn just mutters "for fuck sake, just  _look_!" angrily, though.

So Harry turns, and of course Liam is standing in the doorway, looking gorgeous in his t-shirt and button up, with a bouquet of red roses and the biggest smile Harrys ever seen. It's the biggest cliche moment he's ever experienced, but he doesn't even  _care_.

Tears fall from Harrys eyes within a second, and he's out of his chair and barreling into Liam's arms in record time. Liam hugs him so hard he's lifted off the ground, and Harry buries his face in Liams neck and laughs a bit hysterically through his tears. 

"You didn't call me for  _two weeks_. I thought you  _died_ ," Harry chastises.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to slip up and ruin the surprise," Liam says, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I hate you," Harry tells him, though it's heatless because he's giggling and smiling like an idiot.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're ruining your flowers," Liam frowns.

Harry laughs, shaking his head. Liam is  _ridiculous_.


End file.
